


Hook

by vvishop



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Creed AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	1. Chapter 1

누군가를 처음 본 순간 증오할 수 있다면 삶이 순탄할 텐데. 오른쪽에서 날아오는 스트레이트에 물가의 새처럼 에릭의 머리가 쏘옥 더킹했다. 빈 허리에 순조롭게 훅이 들어갔다. 증오한대도 대전에선 쓸모없었다. 복싱은 쓰러트리는 스포츠라기 보다 쓰러지지 않는 스포츠다. 몸을 빼다가 어깨를 얻어맞았다. 벌써 5라운드였다. 상대의 움직임은 파도를 피하는 것처럼 빠르게 자신의 움직임은 잠겨든 욕조 속처럼 느리게. 머릿속이 텅텅 비었다. 위빙, 바디 훅, 위빙, 스트레이트, 한 걸음 다가서서, 위빙, 바디 훅, 스트레이트. 한 걸음 물러섰다. 깨끗하게 상대의 턱이 드러나는 순간 어퍼컷을 날렸다. 대전 상대의 무릎이 꺾이는 순간에 심판이 바닥을 내리치는 순간에 에릭은 서있었다.  
"너한텐 이게 다 장난 같아?"  
멈추란 이야기에도 훅을 날렸던 두번째 체육관에서 들었다.  
"어떤 코치도 당신 안받을 겁니다."  
아버지와 내 관계가 무슨 상관이냐는 다섯번째 체육관이 말했다.  
"벽을 봐."  
티후아나의 대전 결과를 가져간 체육관은 보험 약관처럼 벽에 아주 작은 글씨가 붙어있었다. 사행성 대전 금지. (적발시 체육관 규정에 따름.)  
"체육관 규정이 뭔데요."  
"이봐. 네 아버지한테 사격이나 배우지 그래."  
행운의 수는 7이라던데 에릭은 일곱번째 체육관에서는 발로 나오지 못하고 등으로 나왔다. 돈가방은 퍼억 명치로 떨어졌다. 

에릭은 자랑스러운 자식이었다. MIT를 졸업해 번듯한 회사에 정장차림으로 다니는 아들을 아버지는 이름으로 부른 적이 20년전이었다. 언제나 내 아들, 사랑하는 내 아들이었다. 따로 살아도 늦어도 사흘에 한번은 통화하고 한 달에 며칠은 꼭 아버지 집에 들르는 아들이었다. 그래서 이 말은 전화로 할 수가 없었다.  
"저 회사 그만뒀어요."  
선글라스를 벗기는 손을 에릭은 그냥 내버려뒀다. 더 이상 감추지 않은 퉁퉁 부은 손등을 만지는 손이 떨고 있었다.  
"필라델피아로 가요. 전화할게요."  
가책이 눈물처럼 일렁거렸다. 쏟아지는 분노의 말을 기다렸다. 하지만 은조부는 고인 눈물도 닦지 않고 돌아섰다.  
"네게 너무 많은 복싱 이야기를 했구나. 링에 설 거면 전화할 필요 없다. 에릭 스티븐슨."

필라델피아는 복싱과 글러브의 도시였다. 적어도 보이는 사람 눈엔 그렇게 보였다. 록키 동상을 지나며 에릭은 누구를 찾아갈지 마음을 정했다. 레스토랑 이름은 와칸다였다. 플립플랍 신고 들어가는 핫케이크 식당이 아니었다. 입구에서 낮은 목소리가 에릭을 붙들었다. 안녕하십니까. 손님. 예약하셨습니까. 다짜고짜 사장님과 이야기하고 싶단 손님에게 어느 매니저가 사장님을 연결해줄까마는 오코예는 트레이닝 복 차림의 에릭을 트찰라의 사무실로 안내해주었다. 에릭은 트찰라가 올 때까지 벽에 붙은 사진들을 구경하고 있었다.  
"트차카와 은조부의 3차전이죠?"  
"안목이 좋군요. 무슨 일이십니까."  
"은조부가 트차카를 이긴 적이 있다는 이야기 들은 적 있어요?"  
선해보이기만 하는 남자가 팔짱을 꼈다. 이 레스토랑 지하에서요. 이름이 뭐라고 하셨죠? 에릭이 선뜻 악수했다. 개구지게 웃었다. 누구일 것 같아요. 트찰라는 손이 잡힌 채 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 사촌? 에릭은 손을 뗐다. 아들입니다. 훈련받고 싶어서 왔어요. 트찰라는 다시 제 팔을 만졌다. 톡톡톡. 오른손으로 왼팔꿈치를 톡톡톡. 은조부의 아들이라면. 에릭은 엄지로 눈썹을 긁었다.  
"아무도 가르쳐주려고 하지 않아요."  
트찰라가 기억을 잡지처럼 넘기는 표정으로 에릭을 보았다. TV에 방송되던 얼굴과는 달랐어도 여전히 무자비한 훅과는 거리가 멀어보이는 얼굴이었다. 조명에 비친 정장이 보라빛으로 은은했다.  
"훈련 도와주세요."  
의자에 앉은 트찰라는 마른 손으로 얼굴을 쓸었다.  
"저는 이제 복싱하지 않습니다. 벌써 5년이나 흘렀고."  
바로 승락할 거란 기대는 이쪽도 없었다. 사진들은 5년이든 15년이든 25년이든 모두 갓 현상한 것처럼 피와 땀이 번졌다.  
"은조부는 어떤 선수였어요?"  
"가벼웠고 빨랐죠."  
에릭은 자신에게 내밀어지는 명함을 보았다.  
"좋은 분이었습니다. 선수로서도 사람으로서도. 어쨌든 필요한 것 있으면 이쪽으로 전화주십시오. 전 보통 여기에 있으니까 찾아오셔도 좋고."  
바로 트찰라의 핸드폰이 울렸다 끊겼다. 에릭은 핸드폰을 주머니에 밀어넣으며 다시 씨익 웃었다. 전 라이노 체육관에 있을 거예요. 가벼웠고 빨랐다. 중얼거리는 소리와 함께 레스토랑 문이 열리고 닫혔다. 가볍고 빠르게.


	2. Chapter 2

하루에 1분씩 달리는 시간을 늘렸고 한 세트씩 더 샌드백을 쳐댔다. 때로는 뿌듯함이 승모근까지 차올랐지만 때로는 답답함에 공기의 무게가 느껴졌다. 풀잎 위 흐르는 이슬로 한 모금을 만드는 것 같았다. 4주가 순식간에 흘러갔지만 멕시코에 가지 않고선 어떤 기회도 없었다. 그래서 에릭은 잡을 수 있는 단 하나의 동아줄을 다시 찾아갔다. 오코예는 에릭을 보자마자 눈썹을 올렸다. 입을 떼기도 전에 트찰라의 행방을 들었다. 레스토랑의 뒤에서는 재료들이 미끄럼틀 위에 얹혀져 착착착 주방 옆으로 날라지고 있었다.  
"코치!"  
산전수전진상전을 다 겪어 웬만한 사람은 다 만났다고 생각했는데 코치? 나? 하는 사이 에릭은 슬쩍 식재료 나르는 줄에 끼어들었다. 트찰라는 엉겁결에 밀려났다. 다들 기계처럼 기계에 재료를 얹었다.  
"코치?"  
"코치되어줄 마음이 생겼을지 누가 알겠어요."  
주먹보다 큰 양파들이 알알이 들어찬 망이 조심히 옮겨졌다. 에릭이 유순한 표정으로 아랫입술을 깨물며 넉살을 부렸다. 트찰라는 양파망 채로 한 대 얻어맞은 것 같았다. 아무도 안가르쳐주는 걸 한다고 할 때부터 보통은 아니라고 생각했는데 대뜸 코치라며 나타날 줄은 몰랐다. 직원들 눈동자가 도로록 굴러가는 게 다 보였다. 다잡히진 않았어도 현역의 체력이라는 건 무시무시해서 짐나르기 템포는 2.5배 빨라지더니 순식간에 끝나버렸다. 트찰라는 에릭의 골격이나 근육을 슬쩍 보다가 고개를 저었다.  
"지난 번에 말했듯이 저는 이제 주먹도 쥐지 않은지 오랩니다."  
"코치는 미트만 껴도 되잖아요."  
에릭이 손을 쫙 펴보였다. 연습의 여파인지 손등이 부어있었다. 트찰라는 후우 코로 웃었다. 딱따구리. 마치 딱따구리 같다는 말에 에릭은 곤란하게 할 생각은 없다고 웃었지만 트찰라의 진의는 몰랐다. 루틴이라도 가르쳐달라는 말에 트찰라는 결국 옆의 리갈패드를 들었다. 식재료와 박스 수가 갈겨써 있는 얇은 종이 뒷장에는 줄넘기, 달리기, 쉐도우 복싱, 펀치볼, 샌드백, 스텝 연습 세트가 적혔다. 드르륵 뜯어주자 에릭은 사진부터 찍었다.  
"행운을 빕니다."  
혹시 필요할까봐. 종이를 도로 돌려준 에릭은 자리에서 일어나지 않았다.  
"근데 코치. 배고프지 않아요?"  
레스토랑 브레이크 타임이라 식사를 할 시간이긴 했다.  
"저런 거 옮겼으니 배고플 수도 있잖아요."  
10% 옮길까 말까 했을 때 갑자기 들어와 옮겨준 사람은 배가 고픈 모양이었다. 검은 후드를 당겨쓴 트찰라가 문득 뒷주머니의 머니 클립을 눌렀다. 핸드폰은 주머니에 불룩했다.  
"됐어요. 배고플 것 같아서 물어봤어요."  
"잠시만"  
트찰라는 오코예에게 오픈할 때까지 자리를 비우겠노라 이야기했다. 얼지 마세요. 이상한 조언만 들었지만. 

필라델피아는 치즈 스테이크의 본고장이었다. 누군가가 외지인에게 식당을 소개해준다면 치즈 스테이크 집이었다. 이웃인 비앙카도 그랬다. 이것도 존, 너도 존이라는 비앙카는 치즈 스테이크를 자기 스타일로 주문해주었었다. 트찰라는 냉장 플레이트 앞에서 망설이는 에릭에게 까딱까딱 위를 가르켰다. 양파, 치즈, 빵, 감자튀김, 음료수. 순서를 불러준 트찰라는 싱글싱글 인사를 했다. 제임스. 루키를 데려왔어. 삼촌과 아주 닮은 쉐프는 탁탁탁 스테이크를 다지며 말했다. 루키가 어디있어. 트찰라. 네 이웃은 내 이웃이지. 음료수 다음은 돈이었는데 돈을 준비할 새도 없이 트찰라는 모두 계산해버렸다.  
"친절한 이웃이라."  
스파이더맨? 제임스가 뒤에서 킬킬 웃었다. 와칸다 레스토랑 한 달 전에 예약 완료야. 부담갖지 마쇼. 새 이웃 씨. 에릭은 새삼 트찰라의 특색 없는 검은 후드티와 청바지를 다시 보았다. 알아봐서 어쩌겠냐는 생각에 곧 푸짐한 샌드위치 위로 채소만 뿌려댔지만. 트찰라는 어깨만 으쓱했다. 그 정도는 아닙니다. 나중에 좋은 식당에 갈 일이 생길까봐 에릭은 물었다.  
"그럼 얼마 전에 예약해야 돼요?"  
"3주 전이면 됩니다."  
장사 끝내주게 잘 되는지. 스파이더맨이 아니고 토니 스타크가 아닌가, 3주는 한 달의 다른 말 아닌가 했지만 에릭은 곧 샌드위치를 먹느라 말을 할 수 없었다. 한참을 둘은 말이 없었다. 트찰라가 불쑥 물었다.  
"왜 복싱입니까."  
"이건 제가 제일 오래 하고 있는 일이에요. 어릴 때부터. 아버지 만나기 전에 시설 전전했을 때부터 싸웠죠."  
면접이야 질리도록 봤었다. 에릭은 원하는 모든 회사에서 오퍼를 받는 실력이었다. 본능적으로 알았다. 이 면접관에겐 어떤 게 먹히는지. 오늘의 에릭은 진지하게 상대의 눈을 바라보면서도 시선을 조금쯤은 헤맸고 꼬불거리기 시작한 머리카락 밑둥을 쓸었고 조금 가여워졌다.  
"굳이 링에 서지 않아도 즐길 수 있습니다."  
"증명하고 싶은 마음도 있어요. 부차적이지만."  
"솔직해서 좋군요."  
샌드위치의 밑둥까지 먹어치운 에릭은 트찰라와 음식점 앞에서 헤어졌다. 트찰라는 참으로 진지하게도 에릭과 악수를 했다. 정말로 행운을 빈다고 했다. 둘은 뒤를 돌아보지 않고 한명은 걸어서, 한명은 뛰어서 거리의 이름이 바뀌는 블럭을 지나갔다. 

몸이 무거웠다. 누군가가 팔과 다리 아래 제 머리를 끼우더니 훅 집어던졌다. 폭포수 아래로 끝없이 추락했다. 우렁우렁 울리는 목소리가 커져갔다. 코치! 트찰라는 잠에서 깨어났다. 세수를 하면서도 가볍게 아침 운동을 하면서도 샤워를 하면서도 옷을 매치하면서도 맨션을 나서면서도 끊임없이 복싱이 머릿속을 쪼아댔다. 딱따구리였다. 며칠을 복싱과 함께 눈을 감고 복싱과 함께 눈을 떴다. 은조부의 대전은 유튜브에서도 쉽게 볼 수 있었다. 프로젝터는 깨끗한 벽 위를 함성과 피와 땀으로 물들였다. 이제는 링에 서지 않는 복싱 선수가 벽 전체를 날아다녔다. 트차카의 무덤에 꽃을 갈아준 트찰라는 레스토랑으로 가지 않았다.  
와카비는 펄쩍 뛸 것처럼 좋아했다. 리노 체육관의 간판은 케이였다. 30전 15KO. 랩을 하듯이 조근조근 와카비가 트찰라의 팔을 붙들었다. 너와 나, 우리를 말하는 말에 공손한 미소로 생각해보겠다 답했다. 등 뒤에서 벼락처럼 그 때와 꼭 같은 목소리가 들렸다.  
"코치!"  
와카비와 트찰라의 고개가 휙 돌아갔다. 코치? 너? 에릭이 레스토랑의 만남을 설명하는 새, 트찰라는 케이에게 손을 들어보였다. 슈퍼스타. 행운을 빌어. 수건을 어깨에 걸고 있던 와카비가 트찰라의 팔을 툭툭 쳤다.  
"언제나 여기 있을테니 필요한 것이 있으면 말하라구."  
"고맙다."  
그리고 트찰라는 에릭에게 가서 행운이 되었다.


End file.
